


Брат по крови

by Celebnor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Медотсек, Джим Кирк и неожиданный визитер





	Брат по крови

Что-то копошилось и урчало под его подушкой. Сперва Джиму Кирку казалось, что это – очередная галлюцинация, вызванная лекарствами, но странные звуки и шевеление не исчезли, даже когда он окончательно проснулся и открыл глаза.  
Попытки сесть на постели или хотя бы залезть рукой под подушку успехом не увенчались – противная слабость во всем теле все еще давала о себе знать. Кровь Хана, конечно, совершила невозможное, вернув его с того света, но запущенные ей регенерационные процессы пока не завершились полностью. И эта медлительность собственного организма невероятно бесила Джима, потому что болеть он никогда не умел и не любил.  
Вероятно, сенсоры, встроенные в больничную койку, зафиксировали смену в его состоянии, потому что он даже толком не успел обозлиться на свою беспомощность, когда в палату вошел Боунс собственной персоной.  
\- Доброе утро, спящая царевна. Как самочувствие?  
\- Неплохо. Не считая того, что я все еще слаб как слизняк, а у меня под головой завелся еж.  
Доктор с недоумением нахмурил брови:  
\- Какой еще еж?  
\- Обыкновенный. С иголками. Или морская свинка. Какое еще мелкое зверье роет норы и урчит?  
\- Джим, - МакКой с тревогой склонился над ним, проверяя показания приборов, анализирующих мозговую деятельность, - Ты бредишь.  
\- Да нет же! – Кирк досадливо поморщился, - У меня под подушкой точно кто-то есть. Сам проверь.  
\- Ну да. А под кроватью у тебя – монстр, и одному страшно идти ночью в ванную, - проворчал Боунс, все же исполняя просьбу друга.  
И почти тут же недоверчивое выражение на его лице сменилось искренним изумлением.  
\- Вот ты где, паршивец, - почти ласково пробормотал доктор, извлекая на свет… триббла, - А все ломаю голову, куда ты делся.  
\- Вот, я же говорил тебе! – губы Джима сами собой растянулись в довольной улыбке, - Как его сюда занесло?  
\- Это – тот самый триббл, которому я вколол кровь Хана, - пояснил доктор, крепче сжимая в руках вырывающуюся находку, - Пару дней назад я осматривал его и проводил анализы. Ну и отвлекся ненадолго. А он возьми и сбеги. Сейчас, верну его обратно в клетку и продолжу с тобой.  
\- Эй, стой, - неожиданно для себя пробормотал Джим, - Оставь его здесь.  
Боунс удивленно наморщил лоб:  
\- Зачем он тебе?  
\- Да ни за чем, Боунс. Просто оставь. И вообще, мы же с ним, считай, родственники – по крови, знаешь ли. А родственникам вход в палату больного не запрещен.  
Доктор раздраженно фыркнул и положил шевелящийся меховой комок поверх одеял. Триббл тотчас перестал дергаться и довольно заурчал, распушив шерсть.  
\- Родственник. Скажешь тоже. Хотя семейное сходство есть – только жрачка и размножение на уме.  
Джим прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Ворчливый голос друга и настойчивое копошение теплого тельца под боком успокаивали.  
И – напоминали о том, что он все-таки жив.


End file.
